


Nido roto.

by aurembiaux



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los padres biológicos de Starkey han conseguido formar una nueva vida, y casi olvidar al niño que dejaron dieciséis años atrás en el umbral de unos vecinos. Hasta que la imagen de su hijo en televisión lo cambia todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nido roto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/gifts).



Sabía que vendría, o al menos lo sospechaba. Lo había supuesto desde aquella mañana, cuando encendió el televisor y vio las noticias. Y si no hubiera venido… si no hubiera venido, ¿habría podido ella evitar la tentación de ser la que  fuera a buscarle a él?

Por eso, el timbre no le sorprendió, y tampoco que sonara durante la cena. Con un gesto contuvo a su marido, que se estaba levantando para ir a atender la puerta, y con otro fingió desconcierto ante la curiosidad de los niños, que preguntaban quién podía ser. Al fin y al cabo, no era nadie que sus hijos conocieran, o que tuviera nada que ver con ellos.

No con _esos_ hijos, al menos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pues, no fingió sorpresa al verle allí.

-Hola -saludó.

-Buenas noches – replicó él, y miró con inquietud hacia el interior de la casa-. Siento la hora, pero…no tenía tu teléfono, así que…

-Has hecho bien –replicó ella, entrecerrando la puerta a sus espaldas-. Están cenando; no nos molestarán a no ser que tardemos mucho.

-No te voy a entretener mucho –aseguró él rápidamente-. Es sólo… bueno, supongo que has visto las noticias.

La mujer cogió aire y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Durante todo el día había esperado esta conversación; la había deseado, la había temido, y ahora…

-Sí –replicó, cerrando los ojos-. Por supuesto que lo he visto.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-Es él, entonces –dijo finalmente el hombre-. Los vecinos a los que se lo dejamos en la puerta…

-Se llamaban Starkey –finalizó ella-. Y vivían en la misma dirección que ha salido en las noticias de la tarde; y sí, nuestro hijo tendría exactamente la misma edad que ese chico. Es él. Tiene que ser él.

Hubo otro silencio, pero distinto del anterior. Aquel había sido expectante; éste, en cambio, estaba lleno de temor. Ambos temían dejar que su mente continuara sacando conclusiones, y buscaban frenéticamente un modo de continuar la conversación sin escuchar la acusación en la voz del otro… o en la propia.

-Tiene tus ojos –dijo él, en cambio, y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dispuesta a seguirle el juego y fingir, aunque fuera durante un instante.

-Tus orejas –replicó.

-Tu barbilla.

-Tu boca. Seguro que ninguna chica se le resiste cuando sonríe.

Pero aquel comentario, que debería haber sido alegre, les entristeció. Si él no le hubiera sonreído, si ella se hubiera resistido a aquella sonrisa…

-Ey –dijo él, y entonces, cruzando una línea de la cual se había mantenido durante dieciséis años a una respetuosa distancia, la tomó de la mano-. No podemos culparnos por esto.

-¿No podemos? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa trémula-. Tal vez no. Y tal vez sí. Si lo hubiéramos criado nosotros...

-Los Starkey eran buena gente –insistió él-. Investigamos durante meses, ¿recuerdas? Lo pensamos muchísimo antes de decidir dónde podríamos dejarlo. Y al final escogimos la mejor familia que pudimos encontrar.

-¡Bueno, pues no fue lo bastante buena! –estalló ella, dejando al fin salir los sentimientos que llevaba reprimiendo desde la mañana… o tal vez desde hacía 16 años-. Si lo hubieran criado bien, no estaría donde está ahora. No habrían firmado la orden de desconexión, ni habría tenido que convertirse en ASP, ni estaría… estaría…

-O tal vez sí –la cortó él-. Tienes razón, tal vez nosotros podríamos haberlo hecho mejor. Quizá no se habría metido en problemas; quizá habríamos estado más dispuestos a luchar por él en vez de desconectarlo. Pero sé razonable.Teníamos 17 años, ningún trabajo ni posibilidades de tenerlo, y nuestras familias nos habría echado se hubieran llegado a enterarse. ¿Cómo, exactamente, lo habríamos criado? Lo más seguro es que hubiéramos tenido que robar o algo así para mantenerlo. No, seamos realistas. Le dimos el mejor futuro que podíamos darle, y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario. Si él no lo supo aprovechar…

-¿No lo supo aprovechar?

-Sí –insistió-. Mira, estoy dispuesto a admitir que tal vez si lo hubiéramos criado nosotros no se habría metido en tantas peleas; seguro que más de una ocurrió porque se burlaban de él. Quizá no habría empezado a tomar drogas, ni habría hecho todas las otras cosas que llevaron a los Starkey a firmar la orden de desconexión. Quizá. Incluso estoy dispuesto a admitir que no habría matado a esos Juvies; al fin y al cabo trataba de escapar para no ser desconectado. Pero… fíjate en lo que está haciendo ahora con su libertad. ¿No crees que eso demuestra que parte del mal ya estaba dentro de él, y no había nada que hacer para evitarlo?

Ante eso, ella no tenía muchas respuestas.

-Quizá sólo empezó a ser asícuando conoció a los otros ASP –dijo finalmente-. Esos chicos… viven en las calles, roban… se sabe que son unos salvajes. Tal vez antes era un gamberro,pero sólo cuando se juntó con esa gente pasó a ser… bueno…

Un asesino. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero la palabra quedó flotando en el aire, entre ellos, como si tuviera cuerpo propio.

-No podemos culparnos –afirmó él de nuevo, bajando la voz y la cabeza.

Tal vez era verdad. Tal vez no podían culparse por ello. Pero no por todas las razones que habían esgrimido uno y otro; no porque pensaran que fuera culpa de los Starkey; o de su hijo, ese Mason al que ellos no llegaron a dar un nombre; o incluso de los otros ASP. No, la verdad era mucho más sencilla y mucho más terrible. No podían culparse porque, si lo hacían, la culpa les ahogaría durante el resto de sus vidas.

-Debería volver a entrar –dijo ella finalmente, oyendo ruidos en la cocina. Se preguntó si las huellas de la conversación serían visibles en su rostro; si la nueva vida que había construido –su marido, sus hijos, su carrera- chocarían contra la realidad de la que había abandonado tantos años atrás, en el umbral unos vecinos.

-Sí, yo también debería irme –dijo él, dando un paso hacia los escalones del porche.

Ella sabía algo de la vida que él había construido, también; más de una vez el carro del supermercado de él había estado ocupado por una niñita que era su viva imagen. Se preguntó si alguna vez él, o ella, tendrían valor para decirles a sus otros hijos, los que habían decidido conservar, que tenían un hermano mayor, y se estremeció ante la idea. No, no podrían. ¿Y si la acusación que intentaban enterrar en lo más hondo de su conciencia volvía a resurgir, para mirarles desde los rostros de sus niños?

-Bueno –dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de casa-, supongo que te veré… por ahí. Como siempre.

-Claro-. Él hizo un gesto de despedida-. Que te vaya todo bien.

Que te vaya todo bien. Sí, eso intentarían ambos. Que todo les fuera bien. Pero sabían, como lo supieron desde el momento en que el rostro de su hijo les miró, ceñudo, desde el telediario, que ya nada iría completamente bien.


End file.
